Hammerhead Arrancar
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = | age = | gender = | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Sōsuke Aizen's Arrancar Army, Baraggan Luisenbarn's Army | occupation = | previous occupation = | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = Hueco Mundo | relatives = | education = | shikai = | bankai = | resurrección = | manga debut = | anime debut = Episode 284 | video game debut = | japanese voice = | english voice = | spanish voice = }} The Hammerhead Arrancar, once a Hollow in Baraggan Luisenbarn's Army, is later turned into an Arrancar is put into Sōsuke Aizen's Arrancar army. Appearance While the Hammerhead Arrancar is still a Hollow, he has a large head with two rows of teeth coming across it. On the top of his head, are two hammerhead shark-like bones. He has gills where his rib cage is located and fins for arms. However, he has two normal legs. He has a large body with his Hollow hole in the centre of his chest. In his Arrancar form, he has a bulky-humanoid shape. His head is much smaller, but otherwise the same and the bottom teeth portion of his mask is gone, revealing his mouth. His Hollow hole is in the same location and his legs are also more humanoid. Personality Like most Hollows and Arrancar, he has shown signs of arrogance and confidence. He has a deep hatred against anyone; as shown when he claimed to keep on torturing Tia Harribel. He is also demanding in a way, telling Harribel that she had no choice but to serve under Baraggan.Bleach anime; Episode 284 History When Harribel was summoned by Baraggan, she was given two options; joining the army or running off to a place far place in Hueco Mundo where she wasn't seen. She refuses to join Baraggan's army, angering the Hammerhead Hollow. The Hollow comanded her to join, resulting in his mask being cut by Harribel. He falls to the ground, angering Barragan. The Hammerhead Hollow, now an Arrancar, breaks into Harribel's quarters. Apacci, asking for his name, gets no answer. He uses Sonído, and attempts to kill Apacci. Harribel blocks the attack with her shark-like blade. He overwhelms Harribel with his Reiatsu, and throws her away from him. The Hammerhead Arrancar attempts to wipe out Sung-Sun, Apacci, and Mila Rose with a Cero. Harribel rushed to their rescue, and pushed his arm toward the ceiling instead. Harribel, comprehending the difference in strength between herself and the Arrancar, orders Sung-Sun, Mila Rose, and Apacci to run away. As they ran away, Harribel was thrown out of her quarters, ending up on top of a rock. The Hammerhead Arrancar walks up to her and grabs her by the head. He generates a javelin made of his Reiatsu, and attempts to end Harribel's life. Right before he did anything to Harribel, he was attacked by her three followers. After attempting to defeat him themselves, the three were defeated instead. Harribel was forced to watch as she lied injured on the ground. Harribel filled with anger and remorse, attacks the Arrancar at full strength. She manages to injure him, though his Hierro gets in the way of full impact. Harribel was then slammed to the ground, though she keeps persisting. Right when the Arrancar was about to finish her off, he was effortlessly killed by Aizen. Powers & Abilities Enhanced Strength: The Hammerhead Arrancar was strong enough to overpower Harribel while she was a Vasto Lorde. He was even strong enough to crack her blade upon striking it. Sonído: Upon becoming an Arrancar, the Hammerhead Arrancar has gained the ability to use Sonido. He was first seen using this ability when he broke into Harribel's quarters, and tried to kill Apacci. Hierro: Another ability The Hammerhead Arrancar gained upon was Hierro. His Hierro was strong enough to block Harribel's with little to no damage to himself. Cero: The Hammerhead Arrancar has shown the ability to use cero. It is red in color. He charges it through the palm of his hand. Lance Generation: The Hammerhead Arrancar has shown the unique ability of creating a lance with his Reiatsu, and generating it through his hand. He can use this ability to slash or pierce his enemies. Zanpakutō Resurrección: Unknown *'Resurrección Special Ability': Unknown References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Anime Only Characters Category:Male Category:Hollow Category:Arrancar